Un Halloween plein de secrets et une promesse refaite
by Kitsuma-Sakura
Summary: Luka reçoit la visite de sa meilleure amie, Miku. Luka n'étant pas humaine panique de la visite de sa meilleure amie pour Halloween, le jour où les pouvoirs des familles au sang pur sont beaucoup plus fort que la normal, surtout pour la famille Megurine. Mais que ce passerai t'il si Miku essayais de partir déclenchant la colère de Luka ? Os Miku x Luka de vocaloid terminé. (YURI)


_ L'histoire est normalement un OS avec deux personnes Hime et Yuki, mais les personnages changés, cela fait un Os miku x Luka, je pense peut-être mettre une légère suite à cet Os, Bonne lecture à tout le monde_

* * *

Le jour d'Halloween est connue chez nous, pour que nos vraies natures soient beaucoup plus voyantes, ma meilleure amie viens à la maison, mais comment je dois faire alors que ma nature peut être dévoilée ?..

_L'histoire:_

« Cher journal, ma meilleure amie Miku viens à la maison. Ça ne m'aurais pas déranger normalement mais on est le 31 octobre, jour Halloween !... Le jour des monstres, d'un côté heureusement que c'est un jour où les gens se déguisent, on peut se fondre un peu dans la masse mais pas énormément.. »

Je laissa tomber mon cahier sous la surprise, en entendant la sonnette retentir. Une fois que j'ai cachée mon journal à l'abri des regards de Hime, je me précipitais a la porte, et lui sourit quand la porte fut ouverte.

« - Coucou !  
\- Coucou Miku-chan. Entre donc tu connais la maison maintenant.  
\- Ouaip ! _Répondit-elle en rigolant._ »

Elle était d'une nature enjouée, vive, maladroite mais souriante dans n'importe qu'elle situation, c'est ce qui m'as attirer le plus vers elle. Elle portait une jolie robe courte de couleur blanche avec un ruban rose au dessous de sa poitrine, ce qui la faisait ressortir bien plus que d'habitude. La robe lui allait très bien ! Je rougie légèrement en la voyant, s'était rare quand elle se faisait autant jolie, la dernière fois c'etait pour un rendez-vous avec son petit-ami, ca remonte a un an.. Il la prenais pour une idiote, je n'ai pas très bien accepter donc il as du subir mon pouvoir. Bon il a disparu mais bon...

\- Cava Luka ?

\- O-Oui, ne tant fais pas ! _Lui répondis-je en souriant._

\- Hummm.. D'accord. _(temps de pause, juste de l'eau qui coule)_ Ah ! Au faite, tu te souviens du garçon dont j'étais tomber amoureuse il y a un an ?

Je palis légèrement mais heureusement comme mon travail de faire une petite salade de fruit rouges, ses fruit préférées, cachais bien mon visage étant dos a elle. Elle continua son dialogue, sans attendre ma réponse.

\- Il a repris contact, en disant qu'il avais fait une bêtise en me quittant et qu'il voulais me voir pour réparer ça.

\- Ah bon ? _Dis-je en me coupant involontairement_. _Ça guérira très vite.._ _Pensais-je en continuant de mélanger mes fruits._

\- Oui, et je lui ai répondue qu'il m'avait fait trop de mal et que je ne voulais pas revivre une expérience amoureuse tout de suite...

\- Tu l'aimais non ? Alors vas-y fonce.

Quelques larmes coulèrent, pourquoi je la pousse a faire ça, je pourrais utiliser mes pouvoirs et lui dire de l'oublier mais je n'y arrive pas, ça m'a surprise quand je l'ai découvert un beau jour d'été, elle était tranquillement entrain de me suivre et j'ai vue un chat je voulu l'attraper mais Hime était beaucoup plus rapide que moi, elle l'attrapa dans ses bras, je lui ordonna de le lâcher, il n'était pas gentil et ça je le savais, ou plutôt je le ressentait, mais elle ne voulais pas, je réessaya en la regardant, rien du tout. Mon pouvoir était inefficace contre elle, peut être que je ne le voulais pas au fond de moi enfaite ? Elle me ressortit de mes pensées et souvenirs.

\- Non.. Je ne l'aime plus, et puis j'aurais moins de temps avec toi sinon ! _Me répondit-elle en faisant la moue, je la regardait._

\- Faut pas que je passe avant tes amours ma puce..

Une demande qui n'est pas vrai je suis égoïste envers elle, je veux juste qu'elle sois a moi, rien qu'a moi que personne ne la touche.

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Je soupira et rigola, lui posa sa coupe de fruit rouges. Je voulue l'embrasser, j'avais oubliée que des que c'était Halloween mais sentiments était développées.. Je m'éloigna en prétextant vouloir aller au toilette, une fois dans cette fameuse pièce, je m'appuya contre son mur, en soupirant mes pensées étaient embrouillées. L'embrasser, la toucher, la faire gémir, qu'elle ne voit que moi, qu'elle ne pense qu'a moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais la dedans, mais une chose était sur, assez de temps pour que mon amoureuse secrète s'inquiète, je sortie et lui sourit, elle mis son bras contre sa poitrine une fois dans ma chambre. Je rougie et la fit tomber sur le lit sans contrôler mon geste.

\- D-Désoler !

\- C'est pas grave ! _Dit-elle en éclatant de rire._

Je sourit en rougissant, elle était gentille et pardonnais tout. Je joua avec ses cheveux, et sa jambe s'appuya doucement contre mon sexe je me contrôlais et ne lui dit rien. Ma nature va être découverte si elle continue. Qui peux avoir envie d'une amie qui suce le sang pour le plaisir, (comme pour les bonbons pour les humains ce n'est pas obliger) et qui peux ordonner n'importe quoi a une personne.. Une fille mi-chat mi-succube.

\- Tu est ma meilleure amie, tu le sais hein ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi donc cette question ?

Je me mordit la lèvre avant d'ajouter:

\- Comme ça.. Saches que si tu part je comprendrais, mais je risque de t'en empêcher..

\- Mais non !

Je la regarda tandis que sa jambe continua ses petits balancements, me déconcentrant énormément.

\- Le mec est parti à cause de moi, j'ai été égoïste je ne voulais pas qu'il t'accapare. Je l'ai fait partir avec quelques petits.. Moyens.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?!

\- Non..

Elle me repoussa d'un coup en me criant une phrase: "Tu me dégoute ! Va en enfer !" Je me figea, mon pouvoir menaçait de se déclarer a cause de ma colère, avant même qu'elle ne puisse partir je bloquai les portes et les fenêtres, mon pouvoir m'avais surpassée je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler.. Les larmes coulèrent de plus en plus tandis que mes oreilles de chats sortirent de leur cachette et que deux petites ailes s'ouvrirent dévoilant un noir sombre. Je regardai la source de ma tristesse, d'un regard fixe, la peur et l'incompréhension étaient présentes sur son visage, je m'avançai vers elle et la collait contre le mur.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de partir sans dire au revoir.

Je dois me retenir, je n'aurais jamais du lui dire et surtout pas un jour Halloween !.. Aidez-moi.. Je ne veux pas la perdre !.. Comme si quelque chose m'avait entendue. Je sombra la lâchant et m'effondra au sol je sentis juste une larme coulée, et les ténèbres m'envahissèrent.

* * *

\- Luka ! Luka ! Luka !

Un rire d'enfant résonna a mes oreilles, Miku était la ! Je rigola et la prit dans mes bras, on devait avoir 10 ans à ce moment la..

\- Luka on sera toujours amies hein pas-vraie tu me laissera pas ?

\- Oui toujours amies et je ne te laisserais jamais !

On avais sceller notre promesse par nos doigts et une rigolade. Ses bras me serrèrent fort contre elle je lui rendis son étreinte en souriant. Puis un autre souvenir, ou plutôt un cauchemar ! Une pièce sombre. Aucun bruit, le silence totale. Quand tout d'un coup, celle qui occupais mes pensées était en face de moi elle s'approcha et mis ses mains sur mon cou, le serra entre ses mains fragiles, jusqu'à ce que je manque d'air.

\- Tu ne dois pas être ici sale monstre !

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues en entendant cette phrase, le cœur me faisais plus mal que la douleur physique. Je ne respirais plus, elle m'avais pris mon dernier souffle, mes dernières pensées et ma dernière phrase dans un souffle que je lui avait avouée : Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours.

* * *

Une petite source de chaleur était sur ma joue, j'ouvris légèrement les yeux j'étais sous la couette, Miku qui me caressais et me regardait avec une certaine peur mais aussi avec admiration. Je sursauta et m'éloigna d'un coup, je n'étais pas morte ?.. Ça avais l'air si réel... Je regarda mon amie qui avais baissée la tête suite a mon geste.

\- De-désoler ! _M'exclamais-je en me levant d'un coup._

Je tituba et Miku me pris dans ses bras quand j'allais tomber, faisant tomber un cahier, mon journal Intime. Je ne comprenais pas tout, juste que j'étais nue dans ses bras et que j'avais du rester longtemps inconsciente, en même temps mon pouvoir a pris le dessus, et qu'elle avait surement du lire mon journal...

\- Repose toi.. Tu a dormis 2 jours entiers..

\- A-Ah...

J'évitais son regard. Les jours passèrent et je m'éloignais de plus en plus, son visage remplie de peur me hantait depuis ce jour.. Quelques jours plus tard, ma santé avais faibli, je n'avais toujours pas récupérer mon énergie depuis Halloween, une sonnerie retenti me sortant de mes pensées. J'allais ouvrir et vue quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais imaginée voir et que je n'aurait pas voulu tout de suite, **Miku **! Je referma ma porte pour ne pas qu'elle rentre, mais son pied s'interposa elle me poussa contre le mur, je me débâtais.

\- Lâche moi Miku !

\- Non.

\- Si !...

Je mis ma tête sur le coter pour ne pas la regardée, ses doigts remettant ma tête droite pour la regarder et elle m'embrassa, je me stoppa. Pourquoi.. Ses lèvres sont douces, chaudes et agréables. Mes larmes glissèrent contre mes joues et je la regardai, tandis qu'elle me regardai fixement comme si elle faisais ça pour savoir tout ce que je pensai et ressentais. Sa main était sur ma joue elle mordilla mon oreille et chuchota : "Sois la toi profonde". Je la regarda en frémissant et secouai la tête négativement.

\- Hors de quest-

Question... Elle me rembrassa encore une fois, me coupant net dans ma phrase, je ne me débattait pas.

\- Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne l'aura pas fait.

\- Je ne le ferrait pas alors !

Elle me regarda surprise, elle semblait réfléchir mais ne me lâcha pas au cas où je partirais. Elle commença a me toucher la poitrine et à mettre une de ses jambes entre les miennes, je ne vais pas résister, je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit.

\- Tu le dit et j'arrette. Tu ne le dit pas et je continue. _Dit-elle tout en continuant._

\- Enlève ta jambe de la et tes mains de ma poitrine c'est.. déconcentrant..

\- Ah bon ? _(Elle me regarda en souriant amusée.)_

\- Hummm...

Elle les enlevas me faisant une dernière fois cette torture et me sourit quand je fit un petit bruit. Je ferma les yeux et laissa mon pouvoir revenir mes oreilles sortirent petit a petit tandis que ma queue et mes ailes suivirent je regarda sur le coter tandis qu'elle me lâcha et me regarda. Elle sourit et me reprit dans ses bras en défaisant la robe que j'avais je la regardais surprise tandis qu'elle dégrafa mon soutient-gorge je fixa un autre point de mon regard énormément gêner par son geste qui avais l'air de la faire sourire, elle toucha mes ailes me faisant frissonner et caressa ma queue me faisant faire des petits bruits, elle sourit. Elle caressa mon cou et me chuchota a l'oreille.

\- Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais, je resterais avec toi en condition que ce corps soit ma propriété.

Je sourie incapable de prononcer un mot et acquiesça, elle sourit et scella notre lien par un baiser, un que j'attendais depuis si longtemps.

_Fin._


End file.
